Paradox of Time and Wormholes
by the star wars assasin
Summary: This is where the season two version of the Ghost crew with my OC character Ollie, travel into a parallel Universe. There will be sister/brother fluff, brother/brother fluff and family fluff. No swear words (except for Red Dwarf swear words), Rated k for family and a bit of kissing. Hope you enjoy. HITAUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Black Hole or Wormhole?

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am back, and this time I am doing a time travel fanfic. Now I know that some of the reviews or PMs that I might receive will say that, Dear Star Wars Assassin, time travel is impossible because you will mess up time and die if you go to the past or future and you will break the laws of time. From random time travel expert/reader. In fact, I was talking to one of my friends about this and he said that I would break every law of physics and doom the world. My response to that, one, this is a fanfiction and the laws of physics don't even apply here, for example, I could write that Ollie (My OC character for those of you who haven't read my first book-Ezra and Ollie's Adventures, it might not be up yet but will be soon) can breathe in space and summon hotdogs at will. However, since I do love science I won't write that but, I will write time travel without any sort of consequences cause that's how I roll. Anyway, there is also the force involved so yeah. Back to the actual story as I don't want my A/N to take up most of the space and just to remind you, there will be some Sabrezra. Set after There are Always Two. Hope you enjoy as always, Bye.**

' _means flashback'_

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Star Wars Rebels or Disney because if I did, then there would be time travel episode happening all the time.**

 **Ollie's POV**

It was another birthday, I don't mind my birthday's but I know Ezzy hates his; that's when the bucket heads stole and killed mummy and daddy, I was exactly nine months when that happened. That's why me and Ez don't celebrate our birthdays as it is a painful reminder of what happened to our parents, I still remember it. I looked down to see Sabine, who I view as a big sister, already up and painting. Seriously, how many paintings can you fit in one room! It already looks like an art gallery. I got up and yawned, taking in my surroundings before jumping down.

"Good Morning Ollie," Sabine greeted me, still painting.

"Morning Sabi. Where is Ez, doesn't he normally help you paint?" I asked. Ever since they got back from meeting two new Inquisitors on that old med station, they were a couple. But that was the start of my misery, 'Ollie do this, Ollie give this to Sabi, give this to Ez' Ever since they became a couple, my way of life went down the drain. It was horrible. Luckily, Chop consoled me as my big brother had less time for me. He shocked Ez and Sabi one day, then we pranked them by pouring pink, red and white paint over them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sabi answered my question.

"I think he is in the common room eating breakfast."

"Kay, thanks Sabi." I told her as I went into the fresher to change. I came out a few minutes later wearing my white and black jumpsuit, light gauntlets **(basically hidden lightsabre knife, grappling hooks and stun blaster all in one),** lightsabre, cape and my blaster in my holster. I went out into the common room to find Chop talking to me in binary.

" _We are about to get sucked into a black hole_ " he beeped urgently in binary.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"What happen-" Zeb managed to say before we all blacked out.

 **Ezra's POV**

I was eating pancakes and telling Kanan and Hera about Ollie's birthday before I blacked out. I woke up in the Ghost, but not in space, on the ground? How? We should be in space, then how are we on the ground. My thoughts immediately went to Sabine. I looked around and saw her lying on the floor passed out. I scrambled over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Wha-, what happened. Ezra, where are we?" She asked as she got off the cold floor.

"I don't know where we are, but I know that we are safe." I replied, looking in her soft, amber eyes, ever since we met the Inquisitors, we made sure we were never separated. We started leaning into a kiss before we were interrupted by Ollie.

"Please do NOT kiss in front of me, I am still emotionally scarred when you did that the last time. Oh, and I am fine by the way, thanks for asking." He said sarcastically, while starting Chopper up. In hindsight, I should have probably checked on my own little brother, before checking in my girlfriend.

"Sorry Ollie, I was worried about Sabi and-" I tried to explain.

"It's ok, I am used to it. I'm going to find out where we are while you and Sabi wake Kanan, Zeb and Hera." He cut me off coldly, then he went to the cockpit with Chopper speaking to him. I turned to find Sabi glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what, Ezzy" She replied, her glare dropped in concern as she continued. "Ollie has become distant, you spend so much time with me, when was the last time you spent with him."

"Um, there was this time we spent a day at the arcade, you know, maybe two to three months ago." My voice dropping as I spoke at the end of the sentence. Realisation hit me as hard as a freighter, there were sometimes when Ollie asked me if he wanted me to play with him, but I turned it down because I was with Sabi.

"See, you need to spend some time with him, we are like his parents, I guess." Sabi said in a gentle voice. She then went to wake Hera and Kanan up. When we go back to Lothal, I am going to take him on a day out, maybe to the shopping centre. I was about to go to the cockpit when Ollie's voice spoke over the speakers.

"Hey guys, you might want to come over here, now would be preferable." His voice sounded urgent.

"Let's go." Kanan said. He looked good for someone who passed out a few minutes ago.

We all reached the cockpit and we were horrified when we saw where we were.

"Aw force." Kanan said.

"That's an understatement mate." Zeb replied.

 **A/N: Cliff-hanger, what do you think of that. Now I already have a long A/N at the beginning, but I just need to say this. My friend said that we can't see black holes and I still replied this was a fanfiction and then we went into an argument and yeah. Anyway, PM me or do a review for ideas and criticism also tips since this is my first time. Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter.  
Star Wars Assassin. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Jedi Council?

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of Paradox of Time and Wormholes. Also, I will be doing some Percy Jackson fanfics but, my stories will never go up more than t. Hope you enjoy as always. Also, that most of my stories will be in Ezra and Ollie's POV, maybe some of the other crew, Kanan, Chopper and Sabine.**

" _means that Chopper is talking"_

" _ **Means that Kanan, Ezra or Ollie is Talking through their mental bond"**_

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Clone Wars because I am too young.**

 **Ollie's POV**

When I woke up, I found that my own brother goes to wake his girlfriend over me, seriously, who does that. I literally just stormed off with Chopper giving me reports and stats.

" _The ship is fine although the hull has undergone some pressure and it may buckle if we get into a fight with some bucket heads in their useless TIEs. The hyperdrive is shot so we can't go into hyperspace, but we can fly around the planet."_ He beeped.

So, when I ran the tests, I found out that we are on Coruscant, home of Emperor Palps himself, and most likely Vader. Great, we dodge one obstacle, two more appear, and Vader would still probably be angry at me for stealing his star destroyer for the 5th time. I called everyone up into the cockpit to figure out what to do next, I told them the hyperdrive is shot. Now we were all deciding what to do next when Kanan said,

"How about me, Ezra and Ollie go and explore for parts and everyone stays on board the Ghost."

"I agree." I said running system checks.

"Ok, it's decided then, we follow Kanan's plan." Hera spoke with a do-as-I-say voice.

"We should put up our mental shields as high as they can go." Kanan Told me and Ezra.

"Kay," Me and Ezra said in unison.

"And don't do anything stupid while we are here. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, we understood." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I knew that!" kanan quickly corrected.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy," I told him as I went to talk to Chopper, leaving Kanan crestfallen as he knew he was terrible at lying to me.

"Hey Chop, keep an eye on the ship, kay bud?" I asked him.

" _Kay, don't forget to check your weapons and scanners"_ He beeped back.

"Ok."

 **Time Skip-3 Hours**

We were walking around Coruscant and we didn't see any storm troopers for some odd reason. I was talking to Chopper about the repairs and what parts we would need to buy when Kanan told us to climb up a building and wait for him.

"Why?" I asked, curious to know why Kanan wants us to wait.

"I have to look into something" he replied as he ran off. I turned to Ezra.  
"Put your mental shields up, we going to follow him." I told Ezra.

"Shouldn't we wait?" He questioned, with a defeated face.

"Nope!" I answered, running off. I turned around to see him follow.

 **Kanan's POV**

This can't be possible, it was destroyed, the Jedi Temple was rubble after Order 66. Then how is it still standing. I went inside, it hasn't changed a bit, I am so confused, maybe the masters would know what to do, if they are alive. I walked into the front of the building as I was hit with a wave of nausea as good and bad memories flooded me as I started walking to the council chambers.

"A disturbance in the force I have felt, bringing you here it has" said a soft voice as Master Yoda walked towards me. "Come with me you must, learn why this has happened we must."

"Y-yes Master Yoda" I stammered. I followed him to the council chambers.

 **Ollie's POV**

I was jumping across the buildings while I followed Kanan, while Ezra was following from the ground. Kanan went into a kind of temple, as he went in, I jumped on the temple thing. I just grabbed a hold on the side of the temple, I started climbing the side and reached the flat top. I don't see any hatch on the top, but there seems to be smoke coming out of one of the chimneys. There could be a way in through that and I can protect my-self by using the force from the smoke and the fire. I did a run up and jumped from the roof to the chimney, as I jumped on it, I saw Kanan talking to thin air through a huge window, and then Ezra running to him. They must be in trouble (Just to let you know if you haven't read Ezra And Ollie's Adventures, Ollie is 7), I fired my grappling hook at the top of the temple thingy and swung towards the window.

 **Ezra's POV**

I kind of lost Kanan in the temple and then I bumped into a really nice woman who took me to the Jedi council to help search for Kanan. She said she is called Ayla Secura and is a Jedi master. I thought all the Jedi were wiped out except a few including Kanan. When I found Kanan, he was in the council chamber and said to me that we travelled into an alternate dimension and the Jedi were never wiped out.

"And I also thought I told you and Ollie to stay put." He said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah, but Ollie immediately disobeyed that order and followed you with me following you as well." I replied, giving him an innocent grin.

"And where is your partner in crime?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know, I lost him as well" I defended a bit too early.

"I am not blaming you, he is a hard one to keep track of" He replied. Just as he said that, Ollie burst though the window in front of us.

 **Kanan's POV**

I was just talking to the masters about our universe when Ezra burst through, he hugged me, and we had a general discussion when Ollie burst through the window and rolled to a stop. He looked around and finally looked around, seeing he was in the middle of the Jedi council.

"Oh, um oops?" He said innocently. I rolled my eyes while the masters just looked intrigued by Ollie.

"Hey Ollie, do you know how we dimensioned travelled?" Ezra asked.

"What! No, I am 8. But, I will ask Chop later." He replied. He then looked at the Masters strangely.

"Hey Master Yoda, why aren't you on Dagobah; Master Kenobi, why aren't you on Tatooine living as a hermit looking over Luke; Darthy, why are you not in your suit that keeps you alive and Master Windu, how are you not dead, how are all of you not dead." He asked, all the masters looked in pain while Master Yoda and Master Kenobi looked in confusion.

"Umm Ollie, we are in another dimension, I already told you." Ezra replied.

"Oh, that makes sense why Darthy, I mean Master Skywalker, is not cowering in fear and hiding behind Master Kenobi after Master Yoda got drunk and nearly killed Master Skywalker on game night and then Palps fought Master with lightning but then was being chased when Master Yoda started summoning bolts of lightning at Palps." Ollie told us nodding his head. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What, oh right, look here is the video." He showed us a video of him and Master Kenobi trying to fix Darth Vader's suit while the Emperor was being chased by Yoda who looked really drunk.

"That was a crazy game night." He said.

"Game night?" Master Windu asked in confusion.

"Yeah, basically, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Darthy and me all went to Ach-To **(I have no idea how to spell it)** and played board games and holo games. Palps said it was stupid but then joined us a few weeks later." He answered.

"What, so how did you do that?"

"Well, I am more powerful then Darth Vader in terms of the force however, I am a pacifist towards everyone except stormtroopers because it is fun."

"So, you have the power to defeat the Empire, but you won't because you are a pacifist" Master Windu asked in astonishment.

"Yep" Ollie replied. "Anyway, can we ask the rest of the crew to come here?"

"Good idea, Masters if that is ok with you?" I replied.

"Certainly, Master Fisto, please escort the younglings to the hanger." Mace Windu said, keeping a stoic face.

"Thanks, Ollie, co-ordinates 574, 273 (I don't know exactly, so I just made up some random ones). I told Ollie.

"Ok thanks" He said as he left with Ezra and Kit Fisto. That left me to explain things to the council, yay.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating but I have a new story, anyway hope you enjoyed and review please.**

 **Assassin**


End file.
